


who you are with.

by WhiteRose_Is_My_Life



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sadness, kori says fuck a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life
Summary: Things have been going well between Isabella and Kori recently. Well, until recently.
Relationships: Korinna Proelia/Isabella Murray
Kudos: 1





	who you are with.

**Author's Note:**

> posting my first oc shit here aha my twitter is @wrcassnessa

The familiar turning of the key in her door was a refreshing sound for Kori with how stressful the day had been. It was, more likely than not, going to be another slow night falling asleep on the couch with Isabella’s hand softly entangled in her hair while they both pretended to watch whatever was on TV. 

Kori was honestly happy that her and Isabella had fallen into such a comfortable rhythm lately. It was nice not to argue with her so often, even if most of the arguments did end in them making up. (And making out.) It had been quiet recently- calm. Isabella hadn’t been rising to any challenges and her usual mean comments held no bite behind them, just affection. 

If anything, it was strange, but Kori had realized that questioning a good thing only served to ruin it. She wasn’t about to ruin the best part of her life. 

She walked through the threshold of her apartment, noting that it was quiet and Silver was in his crate. He wasn’t barking, he never did when she came home, but usually Isabella kept him out when she was around. 

“Bells?” Kori called out, confusion starting to take root. No response. 

“Yo, Bel-” Her breath hitched in her throat, stopping her mid-sentence. She’d finally seen a note on the counter with a small box next to it. Panic welled up inside Kori. 

_ No.  _

_ No, no, no. _

Kori took two long strides over to the counter and picked up the note. 

_ I love you. _ , written in Isabella’s immaculate handwriting, was all that it said. Just a piece of paper with words of affection that meant both nothing and everything. They’d never said it to each other, it was too gravitas a statement for what they’d had between them. 

So, the fact that she’d written it only proved she was gone. Isabella wasn’t a coward, at least, Kori’d thought she wasn’t. She’d never been one to bite her tongue, if she’d been in love with Kori she would’ve said so outright, right? Right?

She fervently pulled out her phone, pulling up Isabella’s contact in seconds. After shakily pressing call, she held the phone up to her ear with bated breath. 

“Pick up, goddammit, pick  _ up _ ,” No rings, just a robotic voice talking back to her. 

“_We’re sorry, but the number you’re trying to call has been disconnected._ ” And then, static. 

“Fuck!” She yelled, hurling her phone at the couch and sinking to her knees. Tears streamed down her face feeling like hot shame. She’d been a fucking idiot. 

Goddammit,  _ goddammit _ , she should’ve known it was too good to be true. Kori was just an orphan from the streets, and Isabella was a fucking- famous rich kid, of course there was no hope for...for anything lasting. She’d been so stupid to hope-  _ she should’ve known better.  _

Kori was angry, and sad, and a litany of other emotions she couldn’t entirely express, all of them bad. She wanted to drive her fist through the wall, she wanted to scream and yell and let her fury out, but her body remained stagnant on the floor. 

It was like she was a balloon, and someone had pricked her side with a needle, causing all the rage to drain out. It had already been a long day, and Kori was just. Tired. 

Some time passed before she moved, leaving the letter on the ground where it had fallen. Kori paid no mind to the box yet unopened on the counter- she had a pretty good idea of what was in it. It wasn’t something she wanted to see. 

Not yet. Or ever. Probably ever. 

Her bed was cold, the same way it had always been before she’d met Isabella. That didn’t stop her from reflexively sleeping on the left side, waiting for Isabella’s arm to sling itself across her waist. No such warmth came. 

The nightmares were hardly kept at bay that night. In fact, they’d gained a new face- Isabella, leaving again and again. 

-

The plane was quiet, the only noise being the bustling of the flight attendants up and down the aisle and the soft whirring of the engine. Isabella rested her hand on her chin, looking longingly out the window and over the clouds. 

She wished she had a choice, but being the heiress of a company is being the heiress of a company. A predetermined life cared little for choices. 

Isabella hoped Kori hadn’t taken it too poorly. Knowing the woman, she probably had, but still. 

She sighed. 

In time, Isabella Murray would fade from Korinna Proelia’s life, fade from her thoughts, becoming nothing but a sad memory. Isabella hoped it would be sooner rather than later. 

After all, hope was all she had left. 


End file.
